


[OP][馬艾]論海賊求婚的正確方式

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, M/M, Sweet, Will You Marry Me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「往好的方面想，至少現在辦一辦Marco就不用擔心Ace會跑掉或是婚紗的問題了，去哪裡找身高兩百公分的人穿的下還防火的婚紗？」





	[OP][馬艾]論海賊求婚的正確方式

 

 

「──我是說，你們難道不覺得現在是個好時機嗎？雖然這絕對不在計劃內，可我們是海賊，自由自在的海賊，對吧，總可以隨機應變什麼的，當然啦！我不是想便宜行事讓親愛的弟弟將就一下，或擔心老火雞會嫁不出去，沒這回事！我Thatch大爺是寧可委屈自己再做一次結婚蛋糕，六十吋七層大蛋糕也不會讓自家人吃虧的，不過說真的，誠心誠意的發問，假設這就是那個時機，那個值得每年都拿出來慶祝的經典瞬間，難道不該有人上前主持之類的嗎，你看看，連煙火都有了──」

 

Thatch又開始了，而這次難得沒有人想打斷他的長篇大論，（可憐他們前面三次想大肆慶祝都毀在糟透的天氣與凱多的 ** _小小_** 摩擦中，事不過三快成為他們笑不出來的抱怨），Fossa給自己珍貴的三十秒猶豫要不要假裝沒看到在他身後搖晃的飛機頭，把手中揮舞的武器連著海軍一股腦砸到四隊隊長身上去，阻止他的是Izou如舞蹈般優雅揮舞在手中的兩把火槍，子彈發發都帶著發洩性質，擊中的地方從腿部開始詭異的往男人重要的跨下移動，精緻的臉孔看不出來是憤怒Thatch的廢話還是滿意他的餿主意（Fossa僅剩不多的自尊拒絕承認某方面來說Thatch是對的，並且是個還不錯的好主意，正確來說是過去一整年來他能給出的最高水準結論，而Izou在表達喜怒此兩種情緒上出乎意料的相同），Fossa搓著頭上所剩不多的毛囊，仰望著碧海藍天惡狠狠的吸氣，用標準擊球姿勢將跳上甲板的倒楣鬼給轟了出去，一根能抽上兩小時的雪茄被他這麼粗暴的消耗，已經只剩不到半小時的壽命，並不是說他真的在抱怨或者浪費資源，實在是Thatch腦人的程度終於進化到連Jimbe都寧可泡在海裡騎鯊魚衝浪也不願意像往常那樣守在老爹附近的層級，這對無比看中責任感的魚人來說是何其罕見的事，Fossa不怪他，真的，其他人也不會，就如同沒人能反駁四隊隊長理直氣壯的詭辯一樣，畢竟他幾乎不合理的──很可恨的──精準萬分的──將白鬍子海賊團九成以上人員的腹誹用非常Thatch的方式進行全船廣播。

 

「拜託，別告訴我你們都沒想過！不是我要說，你們身為海賊冒險犯難的精神都到哪裡去了？不畏懼世界政府的尊嚴還存在嗎？發誓絕對不會屈服於海軍的威風呢？把危險當浪漫的情懷難道都泡浸蘭姆酒裡蒸發了嗎？我簡直不敢相信！如果你們都不敢的話就別怪三五年後週年紀念日時站在講台上主持的人還是我Thatch本人，Ace最親愛的哥哥，以及Marco這輩子能找到最好的兄弟，我一點都不介意的，真的，其實我還寫了演講稿，沒人反對的話要不咱們直接開始？我看看啊──」

 

Curiel發出來的聲音彷彿被掐住脖子的雞，老天，這太過分了， **他居然還偷偷準備了演講稿** ，Fossa簡直升起了想跟著跳船的衝動，白鬍子甚至放棄了一直拿在手裡的清酒，坐在船長椅上大笑：「庫啦啦啦啦啦—Garp這老傢伙，莫非是沒臉牽著Ace的手過來嗎？海軍的英雄要是連區區一艘海賊船都不敢上，傳出去可要笑死一堆人啦！」聞言，Haruta挑眉，矮小的身體靈活穿梭於甲板上，閃過他正忙於抵抗海軍的弟兄們，一路跑到船頭，劍尖挑開對手後奮力起跳，白鯨上頭正揮舞巨劍的Atmos見狀，熟練的伸手撈人，讓十二隊隊長騎上他的肩膀，Haruta坐穩後舉起擴音貝，盛氣凌人的大喊：「ACE！老爹說他願意充當爸爸的腳色，牧師也有了，現在只差戒指！如果你身上沒有的話我先去跟Izou借一個！」

 

「喲，要求婚的人難道不是Marco？嘛、算了，無所謂，Roger要是他知道他兒子娶了一個白鬍子不知道會有什麼感想，當年可是想組成同盟都組不成吶。」看戲的Vista捻著鬍子如是說。

 

「混帳東西！誰准許你誘拐老夫的孫子！Ace你給我滾過來加入海軍！以及我絕對不會同意這場婚事，想都不要想，老夫現在就滅了你們白鬍子海賊團，想娶我孫子？Edward Newgate你少做夢！—Marco你給我滾出來！我還有帳沒跟你算清！想往哪裡跑！」這是邊砸砲彈邊怒吼的Garp的回答，顯然他並不欣賞白鬍子想頂替他充當 **爸爸** 的腳色，在紅毯上把兒子的手交到另個男人手上（下輩子吧，Fossa吐槽，也許還得跨過Garp的屍體才能達到此一目的才算完成考驗，起碼他們的小弟弟有非常堅強的娘家作為後盾，Marco的夫奴屬性只怕會更加嚴重）。

 

「等等，我們哪來的牧師？別跟我說Thatch要當！我還不想成為新世界的笑柄，他報告寫了三年都還能有錯字，誰快去阻止他！」Curiel大叫，認為自己被冒犯的Thatch忍不住回嘴：「你這傢伙，太失禮了！虧我還想把挑選音樂的重責大任交付給你，你忘了我們曾經的誓言嗎？想看Marco跳鯊魚寶寶就趁現在啊！」

重新編曲混音，充滿強烈風格， **死亡重金屬版** 的鯊魚寶寶。

 

正在海裡協助擊沉海軍船艦的Namur驚恐的發現Jimbe腳下的鯊魚吐著泡泡愉快的打著節奏，而豆腐鯊魚人板著一張臉嚴肅的哼起Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo──Jimbe要不是嚇得不輕決定同流合汙，就是心情太過愉快連帶人物設定一同崩掉，Namur頓時陷入要合音還是要伴舞的兩難中。

 

「往好的方面想，至少現在辦一辦Marco就不用擔心Ace會跑掉或是婚紗的問題了，去哪裡找身高兩百公分的人穿的下還防火的婚紗？」Izou瀟灑坐在失去意識的海軍人肉金字塔頂端，用射擊殭屍的無聊眼神摳著指甲，「至於戒指我看也不用借了，Ace不是能直接做一個嗎？Marco尾巴上面那一圈圈的難不成是裝飾用？拆一個下來不就得了。」

 

至於被消遣的兩位當事人，正忙得不可開交，Garp鐵了心要拆掉Marco的翅膀（「我才不允許我的孫子跟一隻烤不熟的 **笨火雞** 結婚！不管你是不是Newgate 的蠢兒子， **Roger** 也不會同意的！Ace你給我滾回來當海軍！」），Marco忙著保護自己的尾巴不被揪住往底下拖（「操！講點道理，我跟他交往的時候他都成年了，哪來的犯罪問題！Ace不過小我二十歲，我不認為這是個問題，yoi。」），Ace則卡在兩人中間忙著勸架（「頑固的臭老頭！我才沒有被強迫，是我倒追Marco的好嗎！誰叫他該死的 **性感** ，海軍應該為了他的身材多加三億賞金！我不敢相信你沒注意到他有多聰明，還有他的 **眼睛** —喔別囉囉嗦嗦的！我成年了！我可以決定當個海賊以及跟Marco上床，閉嘴快同意我們！放棄吧！我不會讓你揍Marco的！」）

 

這就是Thatch決定介入的時刻，他刻意清了清嗓子──Izou面帶微笑鼓勵他繼續──Curiel準備不顧事後清理火藥有多麻煩打算拉著Fossa從甲板上往下跳──Vista順從的讓甲板上充滿不必要的鮮紅色玫瑰花花瓣──Thatch站在欄杆上，舉著他的小抄，莊嚴的開口：「喔！我親愛的小弟弟！你願意收留這名可憐的單身男子，一輩子愛他，不會因他的年齡而拋棄他，忠誠於他如你忠誠你的船長，無論貧窮，患病，殘疾或加班，直至死亡將你們分開，你願意嗎？」

 

Ace狼狽的閃過Garp扔過來的砲彈，抹掉臉上的汗水，興奮的大喊，「 **我願意！** 」

 

Thatch閉上眼睛點點頭，滿意的繼續，「至於你，我敬愛的兄弟Marco，你願意與我們最小的弟弟永遠在一起，發誓不讓他難過，確保他衣食無虞，能想騎你就騎你在天上飛，無論做什麼惡作劇你都不會生氣，不會在他做錯事情時過度責罵他，敬愛他的兄弟如敬愛你的家人，不拿自己的生命開玩笑，不因為海賊團的事情忽略他，視他為你此生最珍視的寶藏，用盡全力愛他，不會讓他被不安全感給淹沒──」

 

話說到這間，甲板上已傳來眾人哽咽的喘息聲，有些人沒忍住拎著武器站在原地大哭，Thatch紅著眼眶，感覺喉嚨異常乾澀，但他敬業萬分把誓詞的後半段給說完，「 ──保護他，不讓他的火在黑暗中熄滅，尊重他做的每個決定，即使會導致他的死亡也不後悔，你願意與Portgas·D· Ace共享你們之間的火焰，直到終點來臨嗎？」

 

Marco在空中轉身，鳥爪擋掉Garp怒意滿點的一拳，抓住同樣衝過來Ace順勢往後飛去，雙手重新化身為翅，風壓逼的Garp不得不放掉扯住Ace的手──看上去就好像他把Ace讓給了Marco一樣──金環相接的修長尾羽甩出極其絢爛的光輝，配著沉靜燃燒的青炎與纏在身上的黃焰，男人頂著全場的目光，笑的無比溫柔。

 

「 **我願意，yoi** 。」

 

「混小子們，你可以親吻你的丈夫了，庫啦啦啦啦啦啦啦────！」

 

被Marco拎起來的Ace雙手環上男人的脖子，給了他此生最迫不及待，熱情又絕望的一個吻。

 

砲彈聲還在持續，但沒有人在乎，他們忙著歡呼、鼓譟，相互擁抱──無論對方是不是海軍。

 

環形的火焰劇烈燃燒，緩慢的向內縮緊，縮緊，直到將兩人綁在一起，分不清楚爆出來的火花歸屬於誰。

 

Garp絕不承認自己偷偷落了兩滴淚，白鬍子則十分善解人意的把船長袍扔過去給他擦臉。

 

這真的不是任何人預料之中的求婚場面，不過也無所謂了，誰叫他們是天性自由的海賊呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Marco，」Ace說，不甘不願分開的嘴唇無比紅腫，上頭還掛著銀絲，他笑的極其得意，耀黑色的瞳孔裡只剩下一個人的身影。

 

「叫聲老公來聽聽？」

 

 


End file.
